I Am 16 & Shouldn't Be Pregnant!
by eloque
Summary: Umurnya baru 16 tahun dan hamil! Saat Ino melihat Gaara memasuki kelas pada hari pertamanya, dia tidak memiliki petunjuk bahwa si culun berkepala merah akan menjadi orang sama yang pertama dilihatnya saat terbangun pagi itu. Dan segera ... segalanya berubah menjadi bencana. GaaIno AU. (Sori, cerita ini hiatus untuk sementara)


**Chapter ini sudah diedit!**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU (anggep aja Ino dkk tinggal di suatu tempat di Amerika Serikat), OOC, abal, gaje, dll.

**Bab Satu**

Itu pagi yang biasa di hari yang biasa. Murid-murid terlihat di setiap sudut sekolah, menyapa satu sama lain saat mereka berjalan melintasi halaman, beberapa terlihat nongkrong di depan pintu masuk, dan kau akan menemukan lebih banyak di sekitar lorong. Suara obrolan tidak berarti diselingi pekikan dan tawa keras terdengar dimana-mana. Pintu-pintu loker terbuka dan tertutup bergantian. Lalu dering bel akan terdengar, menghalau murid-murid di sepanjang lorong ke kelas masing-masing.

Hal-hal seperti itulah yang akan terjadi setiap pagi; lima hari dalam seminggu dan sekitar 180 hari dalam setahun. Itu bukan waktu yang bisa disebut banyak. Maksudku, itu bahkan kurang dari setahun. Tapi saat SMU kau akan berharap melakukan hal-hal lain dibanding menghabiskan waktu di kelas-kelas.

Ino Yamanaka, di sisi lain, berharap dirinya berada di suatu tempat dimana musim panas masih berlangsung. Faktanya, libur musim panas baru saja berakhir sebulan yang lalu. Namun itu berarti hanya perlu waktu hingga musim gugur berlalu digantikan oleh musim dingin.

Ino benci musim dingin. Tentu saja dia menyukai Natal dan salju putih yang menyelimuti semua tempat selama itu. Namun tidak dengan udara dinginnya. Dia benci merasa kedinginan atau ketika kulitnya berubah pucat karena kekurangan sinar matahari. Oh, dan tentu saja, menggunakan rok pendek di musim dingin akan menjadi bagian yang sulit.

Dia memutar matanya saat seseorang melewati mejanya dan menyenggolnya. Orang itu tertawa sambil berkata, "Oops, maaf." dan Ino tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui bahwa orang itu Kiba Inuzuka. Sialan. Ino tahu dia sengaja melakukannya. Kiba memang begitu, selalu mencari-cari cara untuk menggodanya - mengganggunya! Namun Ino akan lebih sering mengacuhkannya. Seperti sekarang. Meski dia harus menemukan cat kukunya belepotan melewati kukunya.

Pagi ini dia sengaja tidak mengecatnya sebelum berangkat sekolah karena ingin meminta Sakura melakukannya. Sahabatnya itu secara tidak terduga punya bakat dalam nail-art dan Ino mengagumi kemampuannya. Sayangnya, saat dia menemui Sakura di lorong pagi ini, gadis itu terlihat kusut dan lesu dengan kantung mengerikan di bawah matanya. Sahabatnya itu pasti belajar keras lagi malam sebelumnya. Yah, Ino tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Sakura harus siap setiap saat untuk kelas Mr. Orochimaru yang suka mengadakan ujian mendadak.

"Dylan Jones! Dylan Jones!"

Sementara Ino berkutat dengan kuku-kukunya, di depan kelas gurunya sedang sibuk melakukan absensi. Pria tanpa rambut di bagian tengah kepalanya itu mendongak dari kertas absensi. Pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh ruangan untuk menemukan si pemilik nama. Namun tidak seorangpun mengangkat tangan mereka. Seandainya dia tahu, murid yang baru saja dipanggilnya hanya duduk beberapa meja dari meja guru. Namun Mr. Sullivan tidak pernah mengingat nama murid-muridnya dengan baik. Sementara tidak seorangpun dalam kelas memperhatikan.

Dengan ingatan seperti itu dan suaranya yang tenggelam di antara suara murid-murid yang sibuk mengobrol, dia harus memanggil nama seorang murid berulang-ulang. Empat sampai lima kali hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan. Menyedihkan betapa pria itu harus bekerja begitu keras dengan suaranya di dalam kelas. Namun itu tidak seolah Ino peduli. Dia masih berpikir Mr. Sullivan menyebalkan. Pria itu sudah mengajar Ino sejak dia masih seorang freshman, namun masih tidak mengenali Ino meski dia sudah cukup lama ada di kelasnya.

Saat namanya dipanggil, Ino akan menjawab dengan malas tepat setelah namanya dipanggil untuk keempat kalinya.

"Baik, harap tenang semuanya!" kata Mr. Sullivan dengan suara parau usai mengabsen. "Sekarang kau boleh masuk!"

Perlahan suara gumaman-gumaman yang terdengar seperti dengungan lebah berhenti. Pintu kelas dibuka dan seorang cowok melangkah masuk melewatinya. Dia berdiri di depan kelas bersama Mr. Sullivan, mencengkeram tali tas di masing-masing pundaknya erat.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Mr. Sullivan.

Dari tempat duduknya, Ino memperhatikan cowok itu. Dia masih diam tidak mengatakan satu katapun. Tidak ada yang membicarakan tentang murid baru pagi ini, pikir Ino. Dan itu aneh. Kau tahu, biasanya semua hal menyebar cepat seperti wabah penyakit di sekolah mereka. Mengejutkan bagaimana tidak seorangpun menyinggung kedatangan cowok tersebut. Mungkin karena dia terlalu tidak menarik. Ino mendengus, berusaha agar tidak tertawa tiba-tiba pada pemikirannya sendiri.

Baiklah, itu jahat. Tapi 'tidak menarik' terdengar jauh lebih baik daripada kata jelek. Dan Ino tidak dapat menemukan kata lain untuk mendeskripsikan cowok itu selain salah satu dari kata yang telah disebutkan tadi. Maksud Ino, coba lihat dia. Rambutnya merah, kusut, dan mencuat ke segala arah seolah dia menarik-nariknya sebelum berangkat sekolah pagi ini. Entah itu, atau dia hanya tidak tahu ada benda yang disebut dengan sisir. Kulitnya pucat. Dia pasti sangat jarang keluar rumah. Ino bahkan ragu dia pernah meninggalkan kamarnya. Badannya tinggi, yah, sangat tinggi. Sayangnya, punggungnya yang agak bungkuk membuat dia terlihat lebih pendek dari seharusnya. Sementara hoodie maroon kebesaran yang dia pakai tidak membuatnya terlihat lebih baik. Sepasang mata hijaunya tersembunyi di balik kaca mata bulat berlensa tebal yang mengingatkan Ino pada milik Harry Potter. Kacamatanya tidak setebal milik Shiho si kutu buku, sih, tapi tetap saja itu menunjukkan bahwa cowok itu sama kutu bukunya.

Ino mendelik galak saat cowok itu menatapnya. Dia pikir cowok itu akan menunduk menghindari tatapannya, namun dia tidak melakukannya.

"Kau bisu, hah? Sebutkan namamu, bung!" seru Kiba mengalihkan pandangan si kepala merah dari Ino.

"Aku Gaara Rei, dari Pennsylvania."

Suaranya membuat Ino tercengang. Ino pikir suaranya akan terdengar lemah dan pelan seperti pecundang biasanya. Namun suara itu terdengar begitu tegas dan berat. Jika Ino menutup mata dan hanya menggunakan telinganya saja, dia pasti akan berpikir pemilik suara itu adalah cowok berbadan tinggi penuh abs seperti model yang melompat keluar dari majalah Abercrombie. Tapi apa yang terlihat di depan matanya jauh berbeda dari yang dibayangkan.

"Kalian boleh menanyakan sesuatu pada Mr. Rei, kalau dia tidak keberatan untuk menjawabnya," kata Mr. Sullivan saat Gaara tidak cukup banyak memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya keberatan."

Semua orang dalam kelas mengangkat alis dan mulai berbisik-bisik tentang Gaara dan sikapnya. Mereka tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan seangkuh itu. Yah, tidak dengan penampilan culunnya. Ino pikir dia begitu karena tidak mau seseorang menyentuh privasinya atau semacamnya. Orang sepertinya pasti tidak suka membuka diri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silakan duduk, Mr. Rei."

Dia mengangguk pelan namun tidak langsung beranjak menuju kursi kosong yang tersisa. Sejak tadi Gaara tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ino, membuatnya merasa risih.

Menolak menarik diri dari kontes menatap yang mendadak terjadi di antara mereka, Ino menyipitkan matanya mengancam. Namun tiba-tiba dia tersenyum pada Gaara. Dia melakukannya seolah beberapa saat lalu dia tidak pernah kesal pada Gaara.

Deheman dari Mr. Sullivan akhirnya mematahkan tatapan mereka.

Gaara cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya tempat duduk di sudut ruangan yang tersisa untuknya. Dia sedang melewati tempat duduk Ino saat sesuatu mengantuk kakinya, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh terjerembab. Seketika tawa semua orang meledak di sekelilingnya.

Di tengah semua itu, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dan Ino menyeringai tepat ke arahnya.

**-xx-**

Ino sudah membuat seisi kelas tertawa dengan mempermalukan Gaara Rei di kelas Mr. Sullivan. Namun dia lupa hal itu tidak akan berhasil ketika ini sampai pada Sakura.

Siang itu saat pergantian kelas di antara periode kedua dan ketiga, dia memberitahu Sakura kejadian di kelas Mr. Sullivan. Bukannya tertawa, dia justru memandang marah ke arah Ino. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai dia membuka mulut.

"Ino, kau sungguh keterlaluan."

"Tidak juga. Salah sendiri berani memandangiku seperti itu," kata Ino membela diri. Dia menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya saat menyadari tatapan Sakura.

"Kau menjegalnya," katanya seolah itu bukan hal terjelas yang Ino ketahui, "mempermalukan dia pada hari pertamanya di sekolah." Dan tatapan mencela itu dilayangkannya lagi pada Ino. "Kau seharusnya memperlakukan dia lebih baik."

Seperti menyambutnya dengan confetti dan pesta? Ino mencibir dalam hati.

Mengerjai orang seperti Gaara bukan hal baru bagi Ino - dia bisa melakukannya tanpa alasan. Namun untuk kali ini, cara Gaara menatapnya lebih mendasari perbuatannya.

Yah, ini bukan pertama kalinya Ino mendapati seseorang mengamatinya. Bagaimanapun, semua orang mengakui bahwa dia cewek yang menarik; bahkan cowok-cowok junior dan senior terpesona padanya. Dan dia cukup populer untuk ukuran seorang sophomore. Tidak heran jika seseorang akan memandanginya sedemikian rupa. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya jika kau seorang culun. Pertama, Ino seperti dewi kematian yang membawa mimpi buruk untuk mereka; kedua, menurutnya itu menjijikkan.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Itu bukan masalah besar," kata Ino enteng. Dan itu hanya membuat Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa kau tahu bahkan hal yang kau anggap kecil dapat menyakiti orang lain cukup dalam?"

Ino mengeluh. Oh, ini dia. Siapkan dirimu. Sakura Haruno akan memulai ceramahnya.

"Pikirkan bagaimana orang lain mengatasi ketidakamanan dan perasaan tak berdaya mereka karena tindakanmu. Bla ... bla ... bla ..." Selanjutnya Sakura mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dari yang pernah Ino dengar ribuan kali sebelumnya.

Ino sudah tidak mendengarkannya lagi saat matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah yang sedang membuka pintu loker dan memasukkan berapa bukunya disana. Dia mengambil beberapa buku lain setelah membaca selembar kertas yang Ino asumsikan sebagai jadwalnya.

Mereka tidak sekelas lagi setelah pelajaran Mr. Sullivan. Ino bertanya-tanya kelas apa yang dihadirinya sepanjang periode kedua tadi, namun dia segera mengenyahkannya begitu Gaara menutup lokernya. Di saat bersamaan, dia mengalihkan pandanggannya dan matanya menangkap sekelompok murid senior berjalan dari direksi berlawanan dengannya. Ino tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memandangi salah satu dari mereka - seorang cowok yang berjalan paling depan seperti sang alpha dari kawanan serigala. Dan jika kawanan serigala adalah tim football sekolah, maka secara praktis dia memang adalah sang alpha.

Itachi Uchiha. Senior. Kapten Football. Pusat dari tata surya di Theodore Roosevelt High.

Ino merasa semua yang ada di sekitarnya bergerak dalam slow-motion. Bahkan sekarang dia dapat melihat kilauan-kilauan dan sayap imajiner yang perlahan muncul di belakang punggung cowok itu. Dan Ino tidak ingin melewatkan satu mili detik pun dari pemandangan tersebut dengan mengedipkan matanya.

Kedua tangan cowok itu terbenam kedalam saku celananya. Tubuhnya dibalut jaket varsity navy blue dengan warna putih di bagian lengannya. Rambut hitamnya dikuncir rendah dan rambut yang menjuntai dibiarkan membingkai wajah tampannya. Matanya selalu menatap tajam dan gelap seperti langit malam. Menghisap Ino seperti pusaran tornado setiap kali menatapnya. Saat dia berkedip, Ino merasa terbabas hanya untuk kembali terhisap kedalamnya begitu mata itu terbuka. Dan bibir cowok itu ... sejauh ini, Ino hanya bisa berfantasi tentangnya. Namun, ketika Ino melihat bibir itu melengkung ke atas begitu pandangannya dan Itachi bertemu, dia yakin itu bukan fantasi. Itu nyata! Ino merasakan sudut bibirnya juga terangkat dan dia setengah ragu kalau wajahnya tidak terlihat tolol sekarang.

Selama beberapa saat oksigen dalam paru-paru Ino terasa meninggalkannya sampai Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya dan dia kembali ingat caranya bernapas. "Bumi untuk Ino!"

Sakura tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk mengetahui Ino tidak mendengarkannya selama ini. Lagipula, itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang kebingungan.

"Kau barusan bilang apa?"

"Oh, lupakan saja!"

Mereka tiba di kelas Biologi tepat setelah bel kedua berdering. Mengambil tempat duduk tidak jauh dari meja guru. Dan tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita berkulit karamel berjalan masuk. Di kelas ini setiap murid harus memiliki partner masing-masing dan Ino merasa beruntung karena berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sakura. Selain bisa berpartner dengan sahabatnya, si pink itu dikenal pintar, jadi Ino akan terbantu jika mendapat kesulitan.

Wanita berkulit karamel, Mrs. Mabui, berdiri di depan kelas dan akan mulai mengabsen. Sesuatu di kertas absensi menarik perhatiannya. "Oh, sepertinya kita punya anggota baru disini. Gaara Rei." Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti di tempat dimana seseorang mengangkat tangannya sedikit.

Ini membuat perhatian kelas, termasuk Ino dan Sakura, tertuju ke arah yang sama. Ino mengangkat sebelah alis menemukan Gaara duduk di belakang meja yang sama dengan seorang murid pertukaran. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaan cowok itu sebelumnya.

"Maukah kau memperkenalkan dirimu?"

"Aku Gaara Rei, murid pindahan dari Oliver High School, Pennsylvania." Gaara memperkenalkan diri sesingkat dan secanggung sebelumnya.

Mrs. Mabui tampaknya menunggu cowok itu mengatakan hal lainnya, namun jelas Gaara tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikatakan. "Selamat datang di kelasku, kalau begitu. Aku harap kau bisa mengikuti dengan baik," kata wanita itu akhirnya, dan dengan itu dia mulai melakukan absensi.

"Jadi itu murid baru yang kau maksud?" Sakura berbisik di samping Ino. "Lumayan."

"Yang benar saja," dengus Ino. "Jangan bilang kau suka dia."

"Yah, setidaknya dia tidak sejelek ceritamu."

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Apa boleh buat. Kurasa aku punya selera yang terlalu tinggi."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Saat Sakura tidak menyadarinya, diam-diam Ino menoleh ke seberang ruangan dimana Gaara duduk, dan dia terkejut, cowok itu sedang memperhatikannya.

**\- to be continued –**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
